Transformers love story
by NarutoLover91
Summary: It goes with the regular storyline, but what if Sam had a sister to accompany him on his journey. Well this is the story in the eyes of Sam's little sister Shelby. I hope you guys like this. Its my first story that I've typed online.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers doesn't belong to me. the only character that belongs to me is my character Shelby

I was looking at the clock hoping that school would end soon. I looked down from the clock and at the front of the classroom. I saw that my teacher was still talking and was writing down some notes. I picked up my pencil and began writing the notes that the teacher had just finished writing on the board. In my head I was thinking 'come on, come on bell hurry up and ring.' Then after a few more minutes of notes the bell rang. I quickly packed up my things and walked out of the classroom. I quickly walked down the crowded hallways of my school. When I finally got to the front of the I saw Sam waiting in the car with dad smirking.

I quickly walked over to the car and opened the back door. I threw my backpack in the car and then I slid into the back seat. I closed the door after I put my seatbelt on. Then I asked Sam "Why are you so happy?" he turned in his seat to see me and said " I got an A Shelby. I get to buy a car today." I gasped and then excitedly hugged Sam because he has wanted a car for so long. Sam laughed at my excitement and then turned back around towards the front of the car. He looked excited and kept on looking around to see where we were going. Throughout the rest of the ride Sam was literally jumping in his seat.

When Sam stopped paying attention to the road I turned my head towards dad and saw him smirking. I knew that dad would play a trick on him somehow, so I just sat back and got ready to watch things unfold. Then dad said " Hey Sam do you know how you always wanted that car. What was it called again?" he asked when we were passing an expensive dealership. Sam started to freak out and asked if he was going to get a expensive sounding car. I looked ahead of us and saw a crappy kind of looking dealership.

Then right as I sat back into the seat dad said to Sam " No I am not going to get you a car that expensive!" then we turned into the place that I was looking at a little bit ago. Sam groaned angrily and then said " you think this is funny. Do you think this is funny. Dad you don't just get someone hyped up and then do that." then he just kept on complaining until we parked into one of the parking spaces. Dad smirked at Sam and then put the keys out of the ignition. He told us to get out of the car. I got out of the car without saying anything, but Sam got out of the car whining about how he is never going to get a car in this dump.

I sighed knowing that Sam was probably right. Then dad started to go to a building that was in front of the car dealership, but before we could get there someone opened the door. Some dude came out of the shop asking us if we needed something. He looked surprised when dad said that we were here to buy a car. Then a little bit afterwards he smiled at us and said that we were practically family. He also told us to call him uncle Bobby B. and I know that I am not going to call him that. Then he looked at us and told us to have a look around. When everyone walked off I stayed put and looked around where I was now. I frowned when I saw nothing that Sam would like.

Then I started to look around and after a few minutes I found a car that I thought was good enough for Sam's liking. It was a yellow Camaro with a black stripe down the middle of it. It wasn't new, but it did look cool to me. I walked over to it to look at it more thoroughly and found that in the front there was a symbol on the horn. I opened the door and sat in the seat. It was very comfortable and then I put my hands on the wheel. Then the radio came on suddenly and sang a little bit of a song that I don't remember then turned off. I was a little bit confused at that, but I brushed it off and told myself that it was just my imagination.

I looked out of the front window and saw some cars passing by. Then I heard a knock on the window and looked towards it. I saw Sam smiling and looking around the car. He asked me if I could scoot over so he could get in, so I quickly scoot over to the passengers seat. He opened the door and then excitedly sat in the comfortable seat. He looked at the symbol on the horn and said " This must have been left by the driver who had this car." he the looked at me and I nodded in agreement. Then the weird salesman came up to the car and I went to get out, but I couldn't unlock the door. I thought it was weird and tried again and this time it did open, but it slammed into the car next to it. I gasped in surprise and then quickly got out of the car to examine the damage.

I closed the car door and saw a huge dent. I heard dad yell my name and I said " I didn't do it." but I could tell that he didn't believe me. The owner then looked over the Camaro to see what happened and then said " don't worry its ok. I will just hammer it in later. nothing to worry about." I then let out the breath I didn't know that I was holding. I quickly walked over to dad while Sam and Bobby were fighting about the price of the car. Sam got out of the car angrily and started to walk over to us with Bobby behind him. Then we heard a loud screeching sound and we all dove to the ground. When the high pitch sound was done I looked up to see all of the windows on all of the cars broken except for the Camaros. Bobby looked at his dealership in shock and then turn to us and yelled 4000 dollars.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was glad that he got the car for 4000 dollars, but I was a little suspisious about this car. What kind of car can screech on its own. None that I know of and I didnt even push the door that hard which lead me to the conclusion that this car isnt just a car. On the way home I was contemplating to myself to see if this was a real car or something else. When we got home I went with a third answer which was that I was just going crazy and I should stop thinking about it. When I stopped talking to myself I noticed that we were already in the garadge. Sam was putting the keys out of the ignition. Then he got out of the carand told me that I could meet him in the house. I said ok and then tried to open the door. Like earlier today it didnt open. I stopped trying after a few times and then tried to open the other doors. They didnt work either, so I started to scream for Sam. I guess Sam heard me and he came running outside. When he was almost there the cars locks unlocked and the car opened the door by itself. I quickly ran out of the car and ran over to Sam.

He asked me "What happened?" I didn't even know myself, so I just said that he left a book in the car and I wanted him to get. He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "but you could've just brought it inside." I responded with "I didn't feel like it." and then he went over to get the book that I didn't know he left in the car. When he got the book he closed the car door and then went back inside. I turned around to go into the house. Before I could get to the back door I heard the car say "Thank you" in different voices. I looked back at it and then gave up in trying to think that I was just going crazy. Then I said your welcome to it. The car made a little high pitched sound and then I went inside.

"so is the car alive or something?" I asked myself. Well better make the best of this situation and make him my friend or something like that. Then I sighed and walked into the kitchen to get a quick snack. While walking to the kitchen I walked past mom and she asked "Hi sweetie. How was school today?" I told her that school was fun today even though it was the most boring day of the year. Then she smiled at me and walked into the living room. After that I made my way to the kitchen and went over to the fridge. I was about to open it, but Sam ran in and moved in front of the fridge and opened it. He rummaged through it for a little bit and then picked out a Gatorade. He looked at me and tossed me one because he knew that I always have one of these after school.

I thanked him and then went up the stairs and walked into my room. When I got there I opened the door and then closed it behind me when I was all the way inside. Then I sat down on my bed and asked myself if I should tell Sam this. 'It didn't look like the car wanted to let him know yet, so I think I shouldn't tell him. For now anyways.' I looked out of my window and looked in the garage in the backyard. I could see it because my room was literally right next to Sam's room. I saw the car just sitting there and I wondered how a living thing can just stay there for so long and how it let Sam have all of the control.

I had to push those thoughts out of my mind because it was the start of summer and I should be having fun. I should be outside and hanging out with my friends, but wait I don't really have a lot of friends because I usually stay inside and play video games. After that thought I looked over at my laptop and then picked it up. I opened it and then typed in my password to log into my account. When it was done logging on I went on Minecraft. I played it for a little while and then soon got bored because I was only collecting a lot of materials for a house. I looked at my clock and noticed that I hadn't been on there for an hour. I've been on there for about four. "how the heck did I manage to do that?" I asked myself. It was around eight o'clock and we got home from the car dealership at around four. I yawned and then put my laptop back on my dresser which was right next to my door. Then I walked back over to my bed. I didn't bother to put my pajamas on and got in under the covers. Then after a few minutes I embraced the feeling of sleep and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby pov

I woke up in the morning to Sam pulling the covers away from me. Then Sam yelled "Shelby get up. were going to leave in about an hour. I nodded my head showing that I was awake and then sat up. He gave me a nod and then went into his room again. I sighed and then stretched before I got up and went over to my dresser. I picked out a pair of jeans and a purple shirt. Then I went into the bathroom and took about a 20 minute shower. When I was done I put my clothes for today on. Then I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I went over to the kitchen. After that I went to the pantry and got out a pop tart. As I was eating it I heard Sam open his bedroom door and run downstairs. He ran into the kitchen and saw me eating my pop tart. He ran over to me and said "are you ready for the lake party?" I nodded my head yes and he said "awesome" Then he grabbed my arm softly and started to drag me over to the car. I sighed and looked back at my not finished pop tart. I followed Sam to the car and got in the front seat.

Sam got in after I got in and looked a little nervous. I looked at him with a confused expression and then he said. We will be going to the party, but first we have to go pick up Miles. I changed my look of confusion to a look of anger and glared at Sam. "you know that I hate him. He's so perverted." Sam started the car and then put it in reverse. "I know that you don't like him, but can you just deal with him for a little bit. For me." He gave me his little pout face because he knows that I cant resist it. After a few seconds I said "fine" angrily. He smiled at me and then pulled out of the driveway and went onto the road.

It was a short ride to Miles house and we were silent the whole time. When we got there I went into the back seat because I didn't want to be anywhere near Miles. Sam text him that we were here and a few minutes later he came out and walked over to the car. When he got in the car he got into his seat and turned towards me. "hey babe" he said. I rolled my eyes and then I looked out of the window. Sam was talking to Miles about something, but I wasn't listening. I kept on looking at the cars, houses and trees that we kept on passing.

When we got there I opened the door and went outside of the car. Sam told Miles to not be weird and I told him. "Its Miles of course he is going to act weird. You cant stop it." Sam rolled his eyes and then saw his long time crush Michaela. I elbowed him in the side and winked. He glared at me and then started to walk over to his long time crush. I walked with him because I had nothing else to do and saw that she was with her boyfriend Trent. I looked at Sam a little nervous and then looked back at where everyone was hanging out. Before we got to the place Trent walked over to us and started to talk about the year that Sam tried out for the football team. I winced when I remember how he came home that day.

Sam then proceeded to tell him that he was studying about the brain and how the book he read was a child's book. Before anything else could get out of hand Sams long time crush got in between then and separated them. Sam was starting to get embarrassed and I could tell. Then he said that we were leaving and started to leave with me following behind him. Sam stopped at a tree and we saw Miles swinging in it like a monkey. Sam got even more embarrassed and told Miles to get out of the tree. Miles hung onto the tree for a little bit and then climbed down. We all got into the car after that and then Sam saw a scene between someone and then the car turned on the radio and started singing"whose going to take me home tonight." He said that he was going to bring her home then asked Miles to get out of the car."What about bros before hoes?" Miles said to him. Then Sam glared at him and the finally got him to get out of the car. Sam didn't care if I was there because I was his family. Then he started to drive over to Michaela.


End file.
